A good captain never leaves her ship
by lily123applepie
Summary: This is a PewDieCry/Lauki fanfic. Will I make my favorite ships come true? Read to find out.


_something I wish to say before you read this:_

_I wrote this story just for fun. I'm very sorry about placing it under 'Starship' when only one main character is in Starkid, but there is no PewDiePie, ChaoticMonki and Starkid crossover option.  
Only a few people will understand everything I wrote down, and I wrote this story for those few people and for myself, those people will probably know of Lauki. If you do not know Lauki, you probably won't understand a lot of things that I wrote.  
__My writing is very bad, I know. But I'm trying to get better so I would really appreciate it if you leave a few tips or comments. ^^  
Feel free to criticize me.  
I do not intend to offend anyone in my story, if you do feel offended let me know, I'll change it.  
Still here? You're one patient fellow!  
Well, then. Have fun reading ^^  
_

* * *

_._

**chapter 1: The new student**

"Does anyone know where Nathalie is?" I asked, only half interested as to where the long-haired girl actually was, probably sick or something like that. I usually don't pay attention to her.

"I ate her!" my beanie-wearing friend said with a weird expression on her face. I put on my most schocked face and the three of us, Nikki, Ineke and me burst into one of our famous super-random super-hysterical laughs.

Nikki, the one with the beanie and the Starkid vest, is sitting in the far left corner of the classroom, she has straight, chestnut blonde hair wich falls just under her shoulders, her messy bangs completing her easy-going character. Everytime she laughes, I can't help but wonder if it is possible to look happier than that.

I've always been jealous of her eyes, the clear green fades into a beautiful light brown around the pupil. She's about 1.75 meters long, we all are about the same height.

Ineke is sitting next to her, she has red hair wich gives of a warm orangy glow when the sun touches it, same length as Nikki. Her clear blue eyes perfectly match her hair and the cute freckles spread all over her body.

As for me, I'm sitting at the table in front of them, alone, but that doesn't disturb our conversation one bit.  
I'm just your everyday girl. I have long brown hair, reaching halfway down my back, also with bangs and I have blue/green eyes. The most common colour possible. I have a few freckles scattered across my face.

We're halfway throught our third class, Dutch, the hour when the whole class turns into a group of braindead chimps. This is mostly because of the lack of authority from the teacher, Mrs. Niestijl, everybody loves her because she's so easy-going and not giving a shit about anything. I don't know where she is now, but she isn't in the classroom.

Today is a bit different though, everyone is more restless than usual. This is because there is going to be a new student joining us, nobody knew anything about him or her, only that he/she moved to here from America, it was a total mystery.

After staring at the door with the same expression like a child waiting for Santa for half an hour, the class lost interest and expected that the new student would come during some other lesson. So they continued their usual chatters and shenanigans, and so did we.

We fangirled, laughed, giggled and joked about stupid things. I really love these times you know, during these times I feel happy and safe. I don't have to worry about how I look or act, these weird fangirling girls accept me for who I am, a weird, random creature who turns into a puddle of fangirling goo so now and then.

My train of thought was interrupted by a soft knock on the door, nobody except me seemed to have noticed it. After a moment of waiting for the "come in" that wasn't going to come anyway, a nervous boy came in. Well, he wasn't exactly a boy. He probably was around our age, maybe older, I'd say around 18/19 years old. And he was quite tall, so maybe 'young man' was more fitting.

I immediately recognized him as the new guy because of the everything-is-so-new-I'm-scared-help-look in his glorious brown eyes.

Since I was sitting alone anyway, I waved as a sign for him to come over and sit next to me.

He was well-built, not too thin with just enough muscles. His short, chocolate-brown hair was messy, as if he just came out of bed, and a pair of thin-framed glasses rested on his cute-yet-manly looking nose. His features were very attractive. A small blush made his way up to my cheeks.

He was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a blue shirt with a Sup-guy on it. Seeing the shirt, I waved even harder. A Cryaotic fan! Just like me! I normally don't talk to strangers so fast, but I just had to speak to him.

Funny, he looks just like my mental image when I imagine Cry.

The nervous young man noticed my flailing arms (yes, I was fangirling a bit, so what?) and quietly made his way to the empty seat.

Nikki and Ineke, arguing loudly about who was better, Starkid or One Direction, looked up too. "You're the new guy, right?" I asked in my best English. He nodded and sat down. "Welcome! I take it you're a Cry fan?" I made a small gesture to his shirt. He smiled almost nostalgic "Yeah, thanks. I'm Ryan" he shook my hand warmly and smiled, showing his white teeth "I just moved from Florida". Ryan also shook my friends' hands and introduced himself to them as well. But I didn't even notice it, I just stared at him, my mouth slowly falling open.

Ryan looked at me, his eyes full of question, wondering what he did to get me into this freezed state. I soon found my voice and stuttered: "Y.. Y-You... That v-voice… C-Could it be… No way…. A-Are you… Cry?" I whispered the last word, every Cry-fan knows that Cry doesn't like his identity revealed.

A wave of paranoïd fear crossed over his face, but dissapeared again so fast that most people wouldn't even notice it.  
"I wish!" He said laughingly.

By now, the class had noticed the newest member of their school-family and Mrs. Niestijl just walked back into the classroom. If school was a family (which it is not), she would be the loving mother.

"Oh, you're already here" she said enthousiastic "why don't you come over here and introduce yourself". He did, a blush spreading across his face as he spoke to so many people, he was pretty shy.

The rest of the lesson orbitted around Ryan. Everyone swarmed around him, asking him dozens of questions. What was America like? Where did he live now? Did he have siblings? Was it hard to leave his old friends behind? And the most obvious one: Did he have a girlfriend?

All the girls were crazy about him, and if his looks didn't do the trick, his deep, sultry voice was enough to let every girl in class faint.

After Mrs. Niestijl got everyone to sit down again and assigned Nikki, Ineke and me to show him around and help him if he needed something, the four of us talked some more. I'm still quite curious about him being Cry or not, but I decided to just let it be for now and enjoy his company.

Ryan is very pleasant to talk to, he was a bit shy in the beginning, but that faded as snow before the sun when Nikki's phone decided to play 'Boy toy' and made her fangirl out loud, officially breaking the ice between us.

We talked about games and everything that came across our minds. Just as our conversation reached the absolute minimum in intelligence (I was quoting the snail from Starship. "No, I'm drunk!"), the schoolbell rang, indicating the first break. And we went to the cafeteria.

During the break Ryan got to know the rest of our group, Celina, Marinda, Marjolein and Amber. It started off a little awkward, but it was very cozy once we all got to know each other better.

But I just couldn't get his voice out of my mind, it resembled Cry's too much. He just had to be him, everything matched perfectly, voice, lived in Florida, glasses, his name was even Ryan!

So, after a very fun schoolday, I decided to confront him. It was a bit soon to turn so serious, right after just one day, I know, but I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

Ryan, Ineke, Nikki, Celina and I were just relaxing outside, none of us was in the mood to go home yet, the early-spring sunshine made everything look so fresh and alive, we all just couldn't help but feel happy and carefree.

I suddenly blurted out that I wanted to speak to him in private. Dragging him to a quiet spot behind the school, I looked at him with a very serious expression, making him laugh nervously.

"Are you Cry?" I asked matter-of-factly. "No" he said. But I just knew he was lying, he was trying too hard to make his answer sound true, making the lie very obvious. He wasn't a bad liar, that wasn't it, it was almost as if he wanted me to know it was a lie.

I sighed softly.

"Ryan, I know we just met, but I just know that we'll be friends. you had so much fun today, and you know it's true. I've never heard anyone laugh harder than you did when Ineke was 'rolling over the floor like Lauren Lopez'."

We both laughed thinking back at the redhead rolling around, making Nikki squeal. Then I continued more seriously, "I just know that you'll be part of the group from now on, and you know that too."

Ryan smiled, the cuteness of it almost made me lose focus. "I just want to say that you can trust us. They all trust you already." I motioned to the direction where the rest was. "Nikki would never fangirl over Lauren with someone she doesn't trust right next to her. Celina would never sing 'Little things' out loud with someone she doesn't like so close by. And Ineke would normally never, EVER fangirl about anything at all if someone so new was looking at her. And I trust you too, do you think I'd ever let someone I don't trust close to my friends? I just know you're a good person, Ryan. You can trust me."

He just stood there, face as emotionless as his well-known pokerface-mask.

I just continued. "And even if I or anyone else betrays you and talks about what you look like, do you really think they would believe us? I mean, so many people out there claim that they know you, we'd just be one of those assholes nobody listens to anyway. Nobody would believe us, especially because you look exactly like how you're described as in the fanfics."

I blushed furiously when I realized I just revealed that I read PewDieCry fanfics. Only my friends know this.

"Well, I just learned a very interesting fact about you" Ryan snickered. Feeling rather embarrased, I looked at the ground before my feet. But then I thought of how stupid I was being, I was asking him to tell me his biggest secret and I was about to deny my own little one. Besides, I really do trust him. Call me naive, but Ryan is very trustworthy, trust me, I know that kind of things.

So I looked him dead in the eyes and smiled confidently. "Yes, yes I do read fanfics. PewDieCry fanfics to be specifically, every last smutty detail of them."

Ryan laughed wholeheartedly, but not at me, he laughed with me.

A small awkward blush crept up his face. That's when the first tiny speck of hope showed up in my heart, I always thought of PewDieCry as impossible, a ship that's never gonna happen anyway. But who knows…

The red colour on his face dissapeared again in a matter of seconds.  
Damn, this boy knows how to hide his emotions!

The expression on Ryan's face changed from happy to troubled. Not wanting to make this hard for him, I added: "Look, Ryan, if you say 'yes', nothings really gonna change. Well, yes, I'll fangirl a bit more often. But I won't see you any differently than the Ryan I got to know today. And if you say 'no', that won't change anything either, I'll just see you as Ryan, nothing more, nothing less, and I won't ever bring this up again. I just want to say that I hope we'll be friends from now on, regardless of who you are." He nods as a sign that he understood, I nod back.

"Now, Ryan. Are you THE Ryan, also known as Cryaotic?"

"Yes."


End file.
